Raphael Sorel, The Man Behind Flambert
by Raphael Gear X
Summary: Why does Raphael partake his quest for Soul Edge? Why does he wrack his body with pain? A man with a horrible past, and a psychotic future.
1. Default Chapter

Raphael, A Story Through A Fencer's Eyes  
  
A story by J.t. Douglas (AnimeCrazy16)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single part of Namco, or Soul Calibur, but I wish I did!  
  
Author's Note: My first Fanfiction ever, so don't be too mean with flames... Okay? This is an original fanfiction about my favorite character, Raphael. His past is not really explained, so I'd like to step in, and toy around. He is insane, and I think this really helps my ability to write him. Hee hee.  
  
Part 01: Everything I have, is because of a child.  
  
I don't really remember how it happened, and at this point I don't care. I was cast out of my birth house, cast out of my previous life. And why? Because of some business deal gone wrong, or something to that matter. But, is that enough to cast a family member out? To send bounty hunters after me? To have all of god damned France after me? I got you back though, I stole our heirloom. I took "father's" prized possession. I took "Flambert" a magnificent blade, a weapon worthy of a master such as me. And as I ran away I took out my dear father with his own weapon. God, how that felt. I was invigorated, empowered, and yet I was still mocked. Called a coward, and that affected me.  
I, Raphael Sorel, master or Le Rapierre De Sorel, a coward? I who struck fear into the hearts of nobles with my quick ripostes, unnatural parries, and seemingly invisible thrusts? That destroyed my confidence, my being, and I was left with nothing. So I ran, and grew weak, tired, hungry, thirsty, pathetic... until one day.  
I ran into a town, can't remember the name, and like always I'm hiding like a rat, like some diseased rodent and I meet someone. She looked at me with the most beautiful expression on her face. Oh, I knew that god had sent her, and how I loved her. She grabbed my hand. And led me to a hiding place, and I stayed there for the night with her feeding me. Oh, god, thank you for this blessing. Thank you for this... angel! It's the only word that could describe her.  
I gradually regained my strength with the help of this guardian angel. And when I could walk, wield my sword again, I ran once more. But this time, I had someone special with me. There was just one problem. She was never happy. She had a belief that the world would always be hell, and that she couldn't save it. I knew that I would do anything to help her, protect her, and make her happy.  
I knew a story of a weapon, some called it that "Patriot Sword", some said it held the power of demons, but everyone agreed on one thing. That this was the ultimate weapon. I had to have that sword. I had to use it to make a perfect world for my angel. And I knew that I, and only I could do it. The world would fear me as I defeated everyone who stood in the way of happiness for my angel. That night I went to the nearby library. It was the third time in a week that I was there, but no worries. I had already "taken care of" the people who inhabited the area. I was in there looking for any information on this sword, when I found something.  
I slammed my hand onto the table in frustration. Nothing more, nothing other than that it was the "ultimate weapon." But, when I slammed my hand, I knocked something out of under the table. I picked it up, it was a strange metal piece, and I knew, I just knew, that it was part of Soul Edge. It would lead me to the other pieces and I would get the sword of salvation. I left on a quest that night, leaving a note for my goddess. I left that town with two words on my breath, and one on my mind.  
"Soul Edge, Amy."  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Note: How'd you like? If I get positive feedback, then I'll continue the series. Flames are always appreciated, but remember, this is fiction. So broaden your mind a bit, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2 Fight for Money? Or Hatred?

Author's Note Here I am with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, but not everyone will! Flames are appreciated if they are helpful, not hateful. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I left on my journey so suddenly that I soon realized that I had no clue where to head? I walked along contemplating for a while. Where should I start? Who am I looking for? Luckily, I didn't have to think long.  
"Hey there, you look pretty tough! Nothing compared to me of course."  
I looked up, startled, at the person in front of me. He wasn't much shorter than me actually, but I knew he was a kid. He showed it in his actions, his grins, his cocky stance, everything. He wore a white pair of pants with blue markings on it, and what looked to be an armored skirt piece. His chest was covered in an half orange/half white shirt which exposed his stomach. His hair was a shocking red color. What surprised me the most, however, was the gleaming sword in his right hand. It was magnificent. It had to have been some precious heirloom or something to that matter. I didn't know how sharp it was, but I was hoping I'd get to know.  
"What do you want?" I asked, with a little bit of edge to my voice to show him I wasn't joking around.  
"Well," he started scratching his head. Heh, such a primitive, uncultured gesture. "You see, there's a fighting tournament going on, and I'm looking for some good competition." He shrugged then, grinning the entire time. "I don't know if there is any around here."  
"Why do you want to fight? You're just a kid!" I exclaimed, a little awed at his cocky attitude.  
"Huh? Kids can fight just as well as elders," He smirked at that. "Maybe even better." He looked up to the sky, searching for the correct phrase to use perhaps. "But, I'm really In it for the Patriot Sword."  
What!? This kid, this uncultured child looking to steal the weapon that would make my angel happy!? This was inconceivable, I could not have this! I must show him that the only thing he'll ever find is despair! And at the hands of me!  
"But anyway, follow me!" He took off running towards the nearby town. Damn cur! I had to teach him a lesson! I ran after him into the town. It was a well established one, unlike the towns I've been running to recently. I noticed only too late the signs that read "Fighting Tournament today! Cash prizes!" Soon I realized the kid was leading me into a fighting ring.  
The crowds parted, and then quickly reformed as I ran into the ring. It was basically a circle with people surrounding it. The kid was nowhere to be seen. The crowd cheered as I "the new challenger" stepped up to the challenge. I took part in the tournament knowing that I would face that child at the end of it.  
My opponents were few and inexperienced. My style of fighting was new and unheard of in the area, so no one could adequately defend against it. I took great pride in the battles as I drew my opponent's blood and splattered all over the ring. Blood has a magnificent color. The deepest crimson, the purest red, and the most sensual of all the colors. Blood shows the most important thing of all. We are not invincible.  
The kid also had skill; none to equal mine of course, but the potential was imminent. Taunting his opponents in the middle of the battle as he kicked and beat them. He did seem afraid of one thing. Hurting his opponents. He didn't like drawing blood, proving dominance, cause after all, he was just a kid. His style was definitely eastern. The wide swipes with that beautiful sword, and the numerous kicks he administered were fierce. I'd have to adjust my style to compensate that.  
Soon the finals were here, and to no surprise it was me and the kid against one another. I stepped into the ring to the same applause I'd been receiving all day. However, there was something different this time. The crowd was eager for a good fight, an equal one. Little did they know that this would be nothing for me. I'd have no trouble to defeat this kid, this uncultured swine. Soon the object of my obvious distaste walked into the ring. He grinned that annoying grinned of his and shook his hand at the crowd, riling them, exciting them.  
"So," he said turning towards me. "We do get to fight each other. Personally I thought you'd fall down with the rest of the older ones." Gah, what an idiot! I would make him pay! His blood would do nicely to grease my instrument of destruction. I whipped in the air a few times and looked with disgust at him.  
"You're quite the rude one."  
"What!? Prepare to face Yunsung, and the power of my White Storm!" So now my victim had a name. This would make his humiliation that much greater. He kicked the air a few times, and swung his sword down into his usual ready position. Legs at no particular place, sword at his waist, and pointed downwards. All the signs of someone who severely underestimates his opponents. What a fool!  
I got into my stance. Sword pointed towards him, right hand almost touching my hip, and my toes lightly touching the ground as I danced nimbly back and forth. I believe that everything has a rhythm. Dancing, singing, dueling, you name it. And if you can understand the rhythm, the beat of it, than you can easily win.  
"Well than, let's dance" I smirked, and the battle was joined. We circled each other thrusting, swinging, trying to get to know one another. Eventually he let something slip. He wasn't very good at all with his left hand. He depended on his right, and this would prove useful to me. Suddenly I advanced with three ripostes all towards his head and shoulders. He blocked the first two, and barely managed to duck the third. I saw him, and quickly followed up with a knee to his face, snapping his head back. I brought my hand down, and slammed my hilt of my sword into the top of his head, slamming him down to the ground.  
"Too easy!" I laughed as I retreated enough for him to stand up. Taunting him seemed to anger him, and this excited me. Anger is the purest of all emotions, because you know when you're angry. You feel it, and relish it. He stood up, nursing his jaw, and then struck towards my head. I nimbly dodged under it, and came back up.  
"Too slow" accompanied the two slashes I aimed towards his exposed torso. First blood was mine! Two deep scratches appeared on his stomach forming a sort of x pattern on him. I looked at the tip of my sword as his blood ran down its bloodline. Yunsung seemed shocked as he touched his stomach, and brought his hands away. They were stained red, and then I saw something that made me laugh. I saw fear in his eyes. Immediately he shifted his stance, going on the defensive. I smiled and went totally offensive.  
"How boring!" I swung my sword back and advanced with a technique I'd been perfecting for years. I pushed forward, thrusting my sword quickly, and mercilessly. I punctured his defense and gained many hits on his chest. The blood streamed and stained his shirt as the look on his face made me laugh.  
"Okay, stop, it's over!" He pleaded. But I knew nothing of this. He would be taught his place. The crowd around us was silent. I sweeped a leg out from under his and he fell to his stomach.  
"Let me show you your place!" I laughed at his discomfort as I cruelly whipped him with the flat of my blade.  
"You will never get soul edge! You should go back home where children belong!" I hated this kid, this monster who wanted to make my Amy unhappy. He would learn the folly of his actions.  
I flipped him over with my blade and kneeled down close to his face.  
"Even beasts know when to get up." I taunted him as I hit him with the butt of my blade, and knocked him out. His blood streamed on the floor as I searched him and pulled out a map of the surrounding area and another metal fragment similar to mine. I held the two fragments of metal close together and they merged into one object. As I stood up and walked out of the ring the crowd parted for me. But not before I got the thirty thousand gold in a bag for my winnings. I had an idea of where to go because the kid marked it on his map. I headed north, where there was supposed to be a battle going on.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Note Sorry if this sounded brutal, but Raphael is insane. I like his fighting style though. Oh yeah, and I'm not a big fan of Yunsung at all. Sorry Yunsung fans! Comment, please! Flames are appreciated as long as they are helpful, and meaningful. 


End file.
